1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tobacco product containing a flavorant which flavors or masks predominantly the sidestream smoke.
2. Prior Art
It has long been conventional to alter and/or improve the flavor and aroma of tobacco products by including therein flavoring or aroma-altering substances. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,766,145; 3,095,882; 3,332,428 and 3,938,531. British patent Nos. 1,508,616 and 1,508,617 disclose the incorporation of, e.g., glucosides of certain compounds, which glucosides are derivable from tobacco, in tobacco products to impart a distinct tobacco flavor to smoke produced by the smoking of the tobacco product. The glucosides are preferably incorporated in tobacco substitutes to produce a tobacco flavor not otherwise present therein.
It is the purpose of the methods described in the prior art, however, to change or enhance the flavor of either the tobacco product itself or the mainstream smoke, i.e., the smoke stream inhaled by the smoker.
The sidestream smoke, i.e., the smoke produced by a burning cigarette when smoldering or not being inhaled by the smoker, is objectionable to others in the vicinity of the smoldering cigarette.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tobacco product containing a flavorant or masking agent which does not substantially alter the taste or flavor characteristics of the tobacco when in use by the smoker, i.e., upon drawing and/or inhalation, but which flavors or otherwise masks the objectionable odor of the sidestream smoke.